Unexpected Surprise
by babybaby15
Summary: AH. What happens when Bella gets pregnant and almost loses the baby? Will Edward leave her or stay? Bella is 25 and Edward is 26. ExB This story was done by me and my friend j-brat so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Surprise

BPOV

I was sitting on the couch panicking. How could I tell him? What would he do? Would he freak out or would he be okay? I had a million scenarios running through my head and I wasn't sure if I liked any of them.

I sighed and picked up my phone. I had to tell him sooner or later.

_Edward where r u?-bella_

I received and answer a few seconds later.

_In the bedroom. Y? What's wrong?-Edward_

I put my phone in my pocket and went to our room. I hesitated before opening to door. What if he left me after I told him? What would I do then?

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as soon as I opened the door. He was laying down on our bed reading a book that he had just got.

I walked into the room and didn't say anything.

He looked at me and sat up. "What's wrong love? Are you okay cause you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"We-we need to talk…" I said in a voice that didn't even sound like me. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" Edward asked me. He moved so that he was sitting next to me with his legs dangling off of the bed.

"I'm…" my throat was dry. Now that I was here, I wasn't sure that I could tell him, but there was no going back now. I looked at the floor and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Edward…I'm pregnant."

I waited for his reaction but he didn't say anything. I looked at him and he was just starring at me like I was from another planet or something. "…Edward?"

"Are you sure?" He asked, snapping out of it.

"Yeah." I said in a small voice. "Are you mad?"

"No," He said softly, pulling me onto his lap. "I'm a lot of things but I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"I don't know," I said, snuggling into his chest. "I just-I don't know. I mean we're not even married and we're going to have a baby."

"How far along are you? He asked, running his hands up and down my arms.

"Two months," I mumbled. "My dad is going to kill us."

He chuckled. "Bella, we're two consenting adults. You're father can't do anything about this."

"I know, but I don't have a job yet and you're just getting started with your career and all…"

"Don't worry about that. Having a baby won't change anything. I'll keep my job and you can still get one if you really want to."

I thought about it and he made a lot of sense. He composed music and that can be done anywhere. And I'm only two months pregnant which gives me about six or seven months that I could be working right? "Okay…." I leaned up and kissed him. "But how are we going to tell our family?" That was the other thing that I was freaking out about doing.

Edward was quiet for a minute. "I'll call them tonight and ask them to go to diner with us tomorrow. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah." I said, getting off his lap. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my favorite pair of boyshorts and a matching bra. "I'm going to get a bubble bath and go to bed."

"Okay." He walked over and kissed me. "While you do that, I'll call our families."

**xXx**

When I got out of the bath tub and got back to our room, Edward was already asleep so I laid down next to him on our bed and went to sleep.

The next thing I knew, Edward's alarm was going off. Morning came way to freaking early in this apartment.

I put the pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep but his alarm was still going off ten minutes later. I turned over and hit him. "Get up already." I groaned.

He mumbled something about wanting to sleep in today but he got up anyway.

I watched him as he got out of bed, stretched, and made his way over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes for the day.

He turned around and smirked when he saw me starring at him. "See something you like baby?"

I laughed and he threw something at me. I picked it up and realized that it was the boxers that he wore to bed and squealed as he shut the bathroom door behind him. "Edwaaaaaaaard! That's gross!"

"Why?" he chuckled from behind the bathroom door. "It's not like you haven't touched what was in them."

"Ha ha very funny Mr. Cullen. Need I remind you that it's what was in them that got us in this situation?"

"You know you loved every minute of it though." He laughed.

He had a point there. I could've said no but I didn't. "…So?"

"That's what I thought." He said, opening the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2 Time to Spill the Beans

Chapter two-Time to Spill the Beans

BPOV

"Bella, love, you need to wake up. You need to get ready for diner." I heard an angelic voice say.

I moaned and opened my eyes to look at Edward. "Where are we going?"

"La Italia." He said. "Did you have a nice nap?" I could hear the humor in him voice even though he tried to conceal it.

"Yeah." I said, sitting up and stretching. I got up and walked into our bedroom. "I'm going to get a quick shower."

He followed me into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Would you like me to help you with that?"

"No. If you help me, we won't make it to diner." I laughed. As tempting as it was to let him shower with me, we really did need to talk to our families tonight and tell them about the baby.

**xXx**

When I got out of the shower I started going through my closet for something dressy to wear.

"What are you looking for baby?" Edward said from the doorway.

"I don't know," I said, turning around. "What does a person wear when they tell their father and their boyfriend's family that they're pregnant?"

He chuckled and walked over to the closet. He shuffled through my clothes and pulled out a dress. "How about this one? You've never worn this one."

I looked at the dress that he was handing me. It was long, black, had a tiered handkerchief hem, and a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps. "I was saving that one for a special occasion."

My mother had gotten me that dress before I left to live with my father in Forks. She told me to save it for something special.

"I guess this is special enough." I smiled to myself. This wasn't the type of occasion that my mother had in mind.

"Okay." He kissed me and left me to get dressed.

I carefully slipped into the dress and looked for a pair of flats to match the dress. I found them and went to the bathroom so that I could do my make-up and hair. I went with a curly hair style and just a little bit of mascara and eye liner. I never really liked make-up.

I walked into the small living room. "Ready when you are. What car are we taking?"

"The Volvo. Your Camaro needs gas and we don't have time to stop and get some."

The dive to La Italia was silent but comforting…Well it was until we were a few blocks away.

"What if they freak out or want us to get rid of the baby?"

Edward looked at me for a minute and then back to the road. "They won't Bella."

"But what if they do?" I don't know why I was freaking out like this but I was.

"Then we ignore them." He said.

He found a space to park and we got out. His family and my father were waiting for us at the door. We greeted each other with hugs and went inside, it was too cold out to be standing about for too long.

"So are you going to tell us what the special occasion is or do we have to guess?" My dad asked. Leave it to him to say something like that.

I looked at Edward and he held my hand under the table.

"We have something to tell you guys." Edward said.

"Oh my God!!!!! Edward! Did you propose?!" Alice and Emmett both squealed.

I have to admit that hearing Emmett squeal like that was funny as hell.

"…No…." Edward and I said together.

"Do you want to tell them?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he squeezed my hand a little tighter; not enough to hurt me, but enough to let me know that he was there for me no matter what.

"I'm pregnant." I said in one breath. There I said it.

There was silence and then all hell broke loose. Everyone started to talk at once….everyone but my dad, he wasn't saying anything.

"Okay!" Esme shouted over everyone. "One at a time."

"I can't believe it! How far along are you? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Alice asked quickly.

I looked at Edward and laughed. "Umm….two months but I just found out about four days ago. And no, we won't know that for another month yet…"

Alice looked like she wanted to cry. "I hope it's a little girl." She said.

"Who is your doctor Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Um…Dr. Reese."

Carlisle nodded but said nothing. I almost felt bad for not asking him to be my doctor but that would be a little awkward.

Our diners came and that stopped the questions for the moment.

The waiter put my Chicken Alfredo in front of me on the table and I could feel my stomach start to turn.

"Excuse me," I said and got up. I headed for the bathroom and got there just in time. No sooner did I find an empty stall, I puked. I didn't even eat anything yet today so where was it all coming from?!

I had no idea how long I was gone but Rose came into the bathroom and kneeled down next to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah…I think so." I said. I didn't know what came over me. I felt fine but as soon as the waiter put my food down in front of me, I had to make a run for it.

"Come on hun," Rose said, helping me to my feet. "Edward's freaking out."

I walked over to a sink and rinsed my mouth out. I always hated the taste you get after you throw up.

"Why? I haven't been gone that long."

"Bella, it's been fifteen minutes."

Wow. Time flies when you're puking your brains out.

We walked back to the table together and I took my seat between Edward and my dad.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I assured him.

The rest of diner pasted by in a blur. All I could do was think of going home and laying down.

I hugged my dad good-bye and followed Edward back to my car.

"Are you sure you're okay baby?" Edward asked me as soon as we were in the car.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I promise." I said smiling.

He looked at me for a minute as if trying to figure out if I was lying or not. "Okay…"

He started the car and pulled out of the parking space. I couldn't wait to be home.

When we were halfway home I feel asleep and was woken up by a very bright light. There was a car coming right at us.

"Edward watch out!" I screamed.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Due to some complications with school work and lack of communication,

Babybaby15 came up with the idea of only posting on weekends until thing calm

down. We're sorry that we told you that we would update every other day but

babybaby15 and I live 2 hours away from each other and we don't always have

the time to get on AIM and talk. Between that and having a lot of school work

to do along with our daily chores, we found that she doesn't have the time

to write out an outline for each chapter and I don't have the time to sit

down and write the chapter. This also will happen with my other story Hope and Faith

due to the fact that j-brat it my beta.


	4. Chapter 3 Decisions

Chapter Three: Decisions

When I woke up, I was lying down and my stomach hurt really bad. I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in a hospital room.

A rather plump woman walked in front of me. She had short, curly brown hair that was dyed.

"Excuse me," I said, hoping to get her attention.

She turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Yes darling?"

"Um….Do you know where Edward Cullen is? He would have been brought in with me…"

"I'll….I'll go get the doctor."

When she said that, my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. Why did she need to get the doctor? What was going on?

She returned with a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair who I was assuming was the doctor. He said something to her in a low voice and she left.

"Where's Edward?" I asked before he could say anything else.

A small smile crept onto his face. "Mr. Cullen is fine. In fact, he's on his way here right now."

I was confused. On his way here? What happened that I was here and he wasn't? "He's okay then?"

"Yes," He said, checking a chart. "He has a few broken ribs and is a little banged up but other than that, he's perfectly healthy."

The door opened and the nurse walked back in with my Edward. I smiled when I saw him. He smiled back weakly and sat down on the chair next to the cardboard box with a cushion that they called a bed. He took my hand in his and squeezed.

"I talked to Mr. Cullen about your….situation and he decided that he wanted to do what you wanted." The doctor said. "Miss Swan, did you know that you're pregnant?"

"Yes, of course I know that. Why? What's going on?"

"Bella…."Edward trailed off. "We almost lost the baby."

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. I just found out that I'm having a baby, Edward's baby, and I almost lost it. "Al…almost?" I said, but it didn't even sound like me.

"When your car hit the oncoming vehicle, your seat belt cut into your stomach and pressed against your uterus too hard." The doctor explained. "Miss Swan, there is still a really good chance that you will lose this baby. So you have two choices. You can get an abortion, or you can try to carry this baby to term."

I looked at Edward. His eyes were filled with the sadness that I felt, only I didn't feel sad inside, I felt dead. There was no way I could go through with an abortion but there was no way that I could live with myself if I lost this baby either.

"Will the baby be in any type of pain?" I asked.

"No." The doctor said.

I looked at Edward again. "I want….I want…." I sighed. "I want to have this baby."

Edward smiled weakly and the doctor nodded.

"Then you can go home today." The doctor said. "Mr. Cullen, you need to have a follow up with your family doctor in about a month. Miss Swan," He turned and looked at me. "You need to see and OBgyn every week until the baby is born….Now if you'll just follow me, we can fill out some paper work and you can call someone to take you home."

**xXx**

Alice and Jasper dropped us off at our apartment and left saying they had to go shopping.

The first thing I did was get a nice hot shower, and then I made a club sandwich. What? The hospital has sucky food.

I went to the living room and sat down next to Edward on the couch. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Thank you." He said.

I looked up at him with confusion. "For what?"

"For deciding to go through with the pregnancy and having my baby…." He paused. "And for this." He took the other half of the sandwich off my plate.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Get your own."

He laughed and took a bite. "nah, this is funnier."


	5. Chapter 4 OBgyn

**A/N: Here is chapter four as promised. Hope you enjoy cuz you dont get to read more until Friday. Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!! lol but ****seriously**, enjoy. read and review please! J-brat and I would like to know what you guys think so we can make the story better....well that and we just like knowing what y'all think. ~ (^_^) ~

Chapter Four: OBgyn

"Good morning baby girl." Edward said, leaning over me and kissing my forehead.

"Mmmmm" I mumbled. It was too early to wake up.

"Breakfast is on the table." He laughed.

I sat up and looked at him. "You cooked breakfast?"

"Yes. I can cook you know." He got a hurt expression on his face and I laughed.

"I know but you haven't cooked since we were in the 12th grade." I stood up and walked over to the closet to get some clothes. "What did you make?" I asked, laying the clothes out on our bed for later.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon with homemade orange juice." He smiled, knowing that that was my favorite.

"Mmm…." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "What would I do without you?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I don't know, what would you do?" he laughed and kissed me. "We need you hurry up if you want to get to the doctors on time hun."

I sighed. He was right, and I couldn't miss this appointment. This baby was too important to me to miss this.

He led me out to the dining room and we sat down at the table to eat.

"So….are you going with me?" I asked.

Edward looked at me. "Can I?"

"Of course you can,! Why couldn't you?"

"I don't know…" he said sheepishly. "I guess I always just thought it was a girl thing." He shrugged.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "You're the daddy Edward; you can come….so are you?" I had to be honest, the only reason I wanted him to come is because I was scared. I was scared that I would lose the baby of what Edward would do if I did.

"Yes, of course I will."

**xXx**

When the nurse called my name, Edward and I got up and followed her into an exam room.

I sat up on the table and Edward sat down on a chair. I felt so bad for him because he looked so uncomfortable being in a gynecology exam room.

"Please take off your shoes and stand on the scale Miss Swan." The nurse said.

I did as she said and I was rather happy to find that I haven't gained much weight.

She had me stand with my back against the wall to get my height next and then took my blood pressure.

She had me sit on the table again and began asking me questions that I knew were making Edward really uncomfortable.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um….about two and a half months ago."

"Heavy, light, or spotting?"

"Light." I shrugged.

"Was there any pain?

I thought about it. "A little but not much."

She nodded and continued to write things down. "Have you been spotting since you got pregnant?"

"Yes." I said. God I hope that's normal.

"Okay. You need to change into this," she handed me a paper dress. "And the doctor will be right with you." She left the room.

I looked at Edward and smiled.

"Do they always ask you so many personal questions?" he asked as I hopped off the table and went into the small bathroom to change into the dress.

"Yeah," I said, opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom. "It's just to make sure that your insides are working the way they're supposed to be.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in. She was a young woman in her mid thirty's.

"You can wait outside Mr. Cullen," she said. "I'm sure you don't want to be in here for this part of the visit."

Edward got up and left the room.

"How long have you been pregnant Bella?" She said in a nicer tone of voice.

"About two months."

She nodded and instructed me to put my feet in the stirrups and lay down.

A few minutes later and I was in my own clothes again and I was being led to a different room. But Edward could be present for this part and that made me happy.

This room was bigger and had machines in it. She instructed me to lay down on the table and pull my shirt up so the my belly was exposed.

"Have you ever had a sonogram before Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. It was for a different reason but I had had a few sonograms before.

"Then you know the drill." She smiled and put the cold jelly on my stomach and smeared it around with the Transducer probe.

"Awe…do you see it?" she asked pointing to something that looked like a jelly bean.

I nodded and I stole a glance at Edward. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was glowing like the angels on that TV show called Touched by an Angel. What? I used to love that show. He was so happy that it made me happy. This baby was going to change things so much, I could see it now.


	6. Chapter 5 Lunch and Shopping

**A/N: So here is chapter 5. It's a bit longer than the last two Babybaby15 and I have written so enjoy!!!!! Please read and review though. We want to know what you think! Oh, and go to either j-brat's page or my page for the links to the outfit for this chapter and chapter four.**

**~(^_^)~**

Chapter Five: Shopping Part I

After my appointment we went to lunch at chili's. Edward knew that it was my favorite place to eat so he took me there a much as he could.

We ordered our lunch and started talking about the baby and what we were going to need to get along with what I wanted to get.

"We should at least get a crib," I said. "We don't have to know what the baby is in order to do that."

"Okay…we could get some clothes, too." He said.

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl though."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but if Alice says she has a feeling it's a girl, then I'm going to put my money on her and say that it's a girl."

"Good point…She's never wrong."

The waiter delivered our food and we ate our lunch in silence after that. I was really excited to start shopping though.

"Ready?" Edward asked me half an hour later.

"Yeah," I nodded and finished my Pepsi.

We walked out to my car and head towards the mall. There were a few really good baby stores in there.

"I think I'm going to buy a few more pairs of jeans." I said. "I know I won't be able to wear them for long but I need them. My old ones are getting holes in them." Most women dread gaining the wait and having a belly, but to be honest, I couldn't wait and I could tell that Edward couldn't either.

"Okay baby. You look for jeans and I'll go do what I need to do."

"What do you need to do?"

He hesitated. "I have an earned to run. It won't take long. I promise."

"Okay." I smiled and looked out the window.

When we got to the mall Edward and I went in separate directions. I knew he lied to me about what he was doing and it upset me a lot more than it usually would, but I also knew that he had his reasons.

When I got to the store I want and found three pairs of jeans that I liked I want and tried them on and liked the way they fit so I knew I was going to get them. After I put my jeans in my cart I started looking at some shirts that I could wear since it was still cold out.

I found a beautiful red shirt that I could wear after I had the baby. It was a sleeveless crepe top with a deep V-neck and a low draped back. The shirt was amazing. Hell I could probably get away with wearing it for a little bit after I get my baby bump.

After I found everything that I wanted I wanted and checked out, I walked down to the baby store and meet Edward.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" he asked, kissing me.

"Mmhmm." I found more than I was after. "What about you? Did you do what you needed to do?"

"Yes." He kissed me again.

We walked around the store for a while and I couldn't find a single crib that I liked.

Two hours and six baby stores later, I found a crib set that wanted. Edward talked to a woman who worked there and paid for it.

While he was paying for the crib set I looked around at the baby clothes.

"Edward come here." I said when he finished with the woman.

He came over to where I was and wrapped his arm around me.

"What do you think of these?" I asked, holding up some oneies that were really, really cute. And the best part was that they were unisex, and since we couldn't find out what the sex of the baby is for another two weeks, they were perfect.

"Whatever you want," He kissed my forehead and took them from me so that I would not have to carry them around the store.

Edward found a shirt that said I am mommy's number one fan and then another one that said daddy's little girl.

I smiled up at him. "If you get those and it turns out that Alice is wrong for the first time in her life, I'm gong to laugh."

He just kissed me and we went to check out. One of the men who worked there helped Edward get the crib set in the backseat of my car sine it wasn't going to fit in the trunk.

On the way home Alice called.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said, answering Edward's phone since he was driving.

"Nothing really. Esme wanted to know if you and Edward wanted to have diner with the rest of us, that's all." She said.

"Hold on." I looked over at Edward. "Your mom wants us to go over for diner. What do you want to do?"

He glanced at me and back at the road. "If you want to go then I'm game."

"Sure, we'll be there Alice. What time?"

"Six thirty sharp." She told me.

I glanced at the clock. "We might be a little late. We're on our way home and I'm going to need to get changed 'cause I had a doctor's appointment, and Edward and I have to put some stuff away."

"WHAAAT!?!?!?!?!" I held the phone away from my ear and Edward chuckled.

"You should've stopped at 'I had a doctor's appointment." He said.

"YOU WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME???" she screeched.

"Calm down!" I laughed. "We just bought a crib and some clothes that you would approve of." I assured her.

"…Okay…but promise me that you won't go shopping again until I'm with you." She was so serious about it that I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or run for my life.

"Okay. I promise….i gotta go, we're home. I'll see you in a little bit." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward before getting out of the car.

Edward grabbed the bags and I unlocked the door for us.

"So…how are we going to get the crib out of the back seat?" I asked as he sat the bags on the chair.

He walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't know. I didn't think about that….I guess I'll do it later."

"I'll help you." I said. There was no way I was going to let him try to carry that by himself.

"No you're not." He said sternly. "You're not lifting anything."

"It's fine Edward." I said. "I'm not as fragile as everyone seems to think I am." This was ticking me off. Everyone was treating me like I was going to break if I did anything. I mean last week, I wanted a sandwich and I wasn't allowed to get out of bed and make it myself.

"I know you're not." He started to rub my stomach. "Why don't you go get ready and I'll worry about the crib."

"Fine." I said. I wasn't going to fight with him today.

I got in the shower and let the hot water cascade down my body. It felt so good compared to the cold weather outside, but it burned my feet because my feet were like ice cubes.

A few minutes later I felt a pair of hands run down my back and I leaned back into Edward's bare chest. I sighed as his hands moved to my stomach and he rubbed circles on it.

I could tell that this would be a regular occurrence, but I didn't care. It felt good to be honest.

Edward washed my hair and body and I did the same for him after we were done he dried me off and I walk out to the room to find something to wear since I did not have to dress up.

I was going to wear the red shirt I bought today but it was a little too cold out for that so I settled for a pair of jeans and one of Edward's hoodies.

I was starting to get a headache and was getting a little dizzy so I went over and laid down on our bed. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later I felt a hand on my stomach rubbing there. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Is it time to go?" I asked.

"…Yeah. What's wrong?" he asked concern all over his face.

"It's nothing." I said.

He gave me the look he always gives me when he knows I'm not telling him something.

"I have a headache and was a little dizzy, that all." I admitted.

"Do you still want to go tonight? I can always call and tell them we can't make it. They'll understand."

"No, I want to go." I assured him and stood up. I got my shoes and coat on and we walked out the door.

He opened the door for me to get in the passenger seat and then got in the drivers side.

**A/N: So what do y'all think?????????**


	7. Chapter 6 Dinner with the Family

**A/N: j-brat and I would like to apologize for not updating for close to a month now. I usually come up with the outlines for each chapter and then j-brat writes them, but between school work, jazz band performances, family problem **, **and her computer crashing, j-brat didn't get the chance to write until now. We promise that we will try to write another chapter this week.**

Chapter Six: Dinner with the Family

When we got there, everyone was helping Esme with diner so Edward went to help her and told me to go hang out with Alice in the living room. Not too long after I sat down, Alice started about my clothes.

"What are you wearing? You really should wear the clothes I got you. You would lo-"

"Alice! Knock it off okay!" I raised my voice, which only hurt my head even more. "I'm sorry you don't like what I wear but quite frankly, I don't give a damn!" The look on Alice's face made me quit there but I had so much that I wanted to say to her.

Alice was looking at me like she couldn't believe what I was saying; like she was seeing but not believing.

"Alice," I said. "I'm sorry…" Now that I said it, I actually felt bad. I didn't really mean to flip out on her.

"No, don't be. You're right, I shouldn't say anything." She spoke in a soft, hurt voice that made me feel even worse.

"No I'm not. I'm just not in a very good mood, that's all. I really am sorry Alice."

"It's alright, really." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Jasper, Alice's hunk of a boyfriend, appeared in the doorway and smiled. "Time to eat ladies."

We got up and followed him to the dining room. Everyone was already seated at the table so I took my seat between Edward and Rose while Alice took her seat between her mother and Jasper.

"So where would you like me to bite you?" Emmett asked me, wiggling his eyebrows. Rose elbowed him in the ribs as I chocked on the water I was currently drinking, well I was trying to drink it anyway.

"What?!" he asked in an innocent voice that made us all laugh.

A half an hour passed filled with laughter and everyone asking Edward and I about the baby and our plans when Esme and Carlisle stood up.

"We had a reason for asking all of you to have diner with us tonight," Esme began but was interrupted by Emmett….go figure.

"Awe! Is it because you love us and couldn't stand to eat another meal without us? I knew it!"

"Emmett, your mother is trying to talk." Carlisle warned him just like he did when the kids were younger.

"Thank you dear." Esme said, pecking her husband on the cheek. "As you all know, our anniversary is next month, so your father and I have decided that we are going to Paris for a month or two."

Everyone started talking at once; it was like a volcano erupted or something. Seriously, what was the big deal, it was just Paris and it wasn't like Esme and Carlisle don't go to a different country every other year.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle went to the kitchen to clean the dishes while Rose, Esme, Alice, and I went to the family room to watch reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a.k.a. my favorite TV show of all time…well from the 1990's anyway.

**xXx**

I felt like I was being lifted off the ground so I opened my eyes and I discovered that I was a few feet off of the ground. I heard a guy chuckle so I looked up to find my Edward looking down at me. I guess I fell asleep during the show.

I looked around us and we were in his old room. This room held so many memories, some good and some bad.

I let my mind wander as Edward laid me down on the bed.

_*flash back* _

_I ran up the stairs and flew into Edward's room, not bothering to knock. My father had just been shot and my mother had slit her wrists; I was alone in the world, all I had left was Edward._

_Edward was on the phone with someone when I burst into his room unannounced._

_He looked at me, startled. _

_"Bella?" he asked my name more then he said it. "What are you doing here?" _

_"I….I n-n-need t-to talk to-to y-y-y-y-ou." I had stuttered out between sobs._

_"Julie," he said into the phone. "I have to go." He hung up the phone and I felt even worse because Julie was his girlfriend at the time._

_I ran into him and wrapped my arms around him before he could say anything. My face was buried in the front of his shirt and tears were flowing from my eyes._

_Edward wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him rubbing circles on my back. But what he was doing didn't help like it usually did, instead it just made me cry harder. "Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked softly, kissing the top of my head. _

_"S-s-som-someone sh-shot dad." I remember stuttering to him. "A-and mo-mom's d-d-d-d-d-dead." I cried more. _

_He didn't say anything, he just held me and let me cry._

_Eventually we ended up on the bed and I was still crying. The next thing I remember was hearing the bedroom door open and someone saying Edward's name and Edward shushing whoever it was. I was too upset and tired from crying to bother to say anything so I closed my eyes again and I fell back asleep in Edward's arms._

_Not only was that the worst day in my life, but it was also the best because it was at that moment that I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen; I was in love with my best friend and here I was, laying on his bed and wrapped in his arms._

_*end flashback* _

"Earth to Bella." Edward said laying next to me on the bed and staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's wrong baby?"

Did I miss something? Why would anything be wrong? "Nothing….why?"

He raised an eyebrow and frowned. "You're crying…"

Was I? I reached up and wiped my face with my hand. I looked at my hand and sure enough it was yet. "I was just remembering…" I said softly.

"Me, too." He sighed. "This room holds a lot of memories for the both of us."

**So what did you think? And would y'all be interested in reading from Edward's point of view? Let me know.**


	8. Chapter 7 Edward's Flashback

**A/N: Okay so it wasn't done when I said it would be but that happens…a lot XD Enjoy and remember, always read and review!**

**(^_^)**

**Edward's Point of view**

When we got to my parents house Bella went to wait with Alice while I went to the kitchen and help with whatever I could. "Hey! There's the man who forgot to wrap his willy!" Emmett sang. I swear that man has no filter between his brain and his mouth. "Yeah well at least I'm getting some." I retorted, remembering the other day at the gym when Emmett informed me that he hadn't been laid in months. I knew what I just said was a low blow and would get him in trouble but I didn't care. Rose, who was in the process of getting glasses out, dropped one and turned to Emmett with a hurt and angry expression. "You told them?" she asked. Her voice was low but full of emotion at the same time. "No…."Emmett started to say but knew that he couldn't deny it. "….just Edward." "I can't believe you!" she threw the glass she was holding at Emmett's head. Lucky for him, his woman had really bad aim. Rose stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes. "Rose….!" Emmett headed towards the door to follow her. He stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Thanks a lot Edward. I told you not to say anything." "Hey, a low blow for a low blow. I might have gotten Bella knocked up but I couldn't be happier." I shrugged. He didn't say anything. He just turned and left to go pout or find Rose. I looked around the room for the first time and noticed that Jasper was the only person in the kitchen with me now. "Where's Mom?" I asked my childhood friend. "In the garden with your Dad….." Jasper trailed off. I could tell he wanted to say something but didn't want to say it at the same time. "What?" "I don't know man; I mean….I just think you went a little too far with that." He shrugged. He was right of course but Emmett went too far, too. So I got Bella pregnant, big whoop. Both of us were happy and besides, it's not like we weren't married or anything….so we started our happy little family a little early, who cares? "…I guess…" I sighed. "But he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Jasper laughed. "That he does, that he does." There was a moment of silence while I finished getting the glasses out since I knew Rose wasn't going to come back in here to help. I reached up to grab one more glass and paused. Jasper looked at me funny. "What?" he asked. "Don't you hear that?" I asked. The girls were fighting and I was trying to figure out which ones. "What are you wearing? You really should wear the clothes I got you. You would lo-" "Alice! Knock it off okay!" There was a short pause. "I'm sorry you don't like what I wear but quite frankly, I don't give a damn!" "Alice and Bella." Jasper said with a shrug. I set the glass on the counter with the rest of them and headed for the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't," Jasper said. "They need to work it out on their own….." He got a smirk on his face when he said, "Besides, you have to carve the chicken. . "Do I _have _to?" I whined. I hated carving birds of any kind and my entire family knew that. He laughed. "Yeah, your Dad said so…..I'll go get our girls while you do that." He chuckled and left. I sighed and got to carving. Why would Dad say to have me do this? GRRRR!

**xXx**

I put the chicken on the table and sat down while my mother set the table. Jasper entered the dining room and was followed by Alice and my Bella. I watched Bella as she got closer to me and took her seat between Rose and myself. "So where would you like me to bite you?" Emmett asked the mother-to-be, wiggling his eyebrows. Rose elbowed him in the ribs as Bella chocked on the water she was trying to drink. I glared at Emmet from across the table. Had he no wits about him? A half an hour passed filled with laughter and everyone asking my love and I about the baby and our plans when Esme and Carlisle stood up. "We had a reason for asking all of you to have diner with us tonight," Esme began but was interrupted by Emmett….I swear my brother has a death wish. "Awe! Is it because you love us and couldn't stand to eat another meal without us? I knew it!" "Emmett, your mother is trying to talk." Carlisle warned him just like he did when the kids were younger and I coughed to cover up a laugh. "Thank you dear." Esme said, pecking her husband on the cheek. "As you all know, our anniversary is next month, so your father and I have decided that we are going to Paris for a month or two." Every started talking at once except Bella and myself. I knew this was coming. My parents went to a different country for their anniversary every year. Jasper, Emmet, Dad, and I went to the kitchen to clean the dishes after dinner while the girls went to the family room to watch some vampire show that they all loved.. "So how does it feel to be an expecting parent?" my father asked me with a laugh. When I was little I had often said that I would never have kids or that I would be a better parent then my own. I would also say that I was going to spoil my kids rotten. I shrugged, leaning up against the sink. "It's nerve wracking really. All I can do is think of how much I could screw up and that my kid could hate me. But I'm happy and excited at the same time." I explained. My father smiled. "That's normal. I bet Bella feels the same way." I moved so that Emmet could rinse the dishes off. I really highly doubted that was how Bella felt. No one could hate her if they tried, besides she was going to be the perfect mother. She was the kindest, loveliest, most wonderful woman on the planet, how could her own flesh and blood ever hate her?

**xXx**

When I went into the family to get Bella so we could go home, she was passed out on the couch. I sighed and picked her up. "Why don't you guys just stay in your old room Edward?" my father asked, looking in from the doorway. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." I said and headed past my father and for the stairs. I heard her moan and I couldn't help but to laugh and look down as we climbed the stairs. We reached my old room and I carefully opened the door. I took one quick glance around the room and saw that nothing had changed. Man this room held a lot of memories…. I sighed and laid Bella down on the bed. Once she was out of my arms I walked over to the other side and climbed under the covers. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep when I heard my sweet Bella crying. I opened my eyes, propped myself up on one arm and looked at her. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked but she didn't answer. "Bella?" I said again but still got no answer. Did I miss something? Why was she crying? After a few minutes I tried again. "Earth to Bella." Her eyes focused on me. "Yeah?" she asked. "What's wrong baby?" "Nothing….why?" She said with confusion written on her beautiful face. I raised an eyebrow and could feel myself frowning. "You're crying…" She reached up and wiped the tears from her face. She looked at her hand and looked a little shocked to find that her hand was yet. "I was just remembering…" she said so softly that I almost didn't hear her. "Me, too." I sighed. "This room holds a lot of memories for the both of us."

_*flash back* _

_ I was in my room talking to Julie, well it was more like I was fighting with her. I had broken up with her and she called me as soon as I got home from dropping her off at her house. She was crying hysterically. I felt bad but at the same time I didn't. I mean she did kinda cheat on me with some freshman. I heard someone running up the stairs but I ignored whoever it was, it was probably Alice chasing Emmett anyway. The next thing I knew, my bedroom door flew open and Bella came flying in. "Bella?" I said. "What are you doing here?" "I….I n-n-need t-to talk to-to y-y-y-y-ou." She stuttered out between sobs. I didn't know what was wrong but I was sure as hell going to find out….and this gave me a reason to hang up on Julie, too. "Julie," I said into the phone. "I have to go." I hung up and looked at Bella. She ran into me and wrapped her arms around me before I could ask her what was wrong. She buried her face into the front of my shirt and I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. I felt so bad and I didn't like it when girls cry, especially not Bella. I wasn't sure what I should do so I just wrapped my arms around her and rubbed circles on her back with my hands. I knew that usually helped to calm her down but it didn't seem to be working this time. "Bella, sweetie, what's wrong? I asked her softly and kissed the top of her head. Man I hoped that didn't seem to weird to her. "S-s-som-someone sh-shot dad." She stuttered and she was shaking violently.. "A-and mo-mom's d-d-d-d-d-dead." She cried even more. I didn't say anything. I didn't even know what to say. What she told me both shocked and upset me. I knew her father was shot because I heard about it on the radio but I couldn't believe her mother did that. I couldn't even believe that Bella didn't know about her father until after she had got home….Home…that made me wonder who found her mother. God I hope it wasn't her. Eventually we ended up on the bed and she was still crying. After a while things got quiet and she stopped shaking. I moved just far enough away from her to see her face. She was sleeping. A few hours later my Dad opened my door and I realized how bad this looked right now, not that I cared at the moment. "Edward you need to-" "SHHHH!" I hushed him. I didn't want him to wake her. I didn't want to see her cry again. Ever. I loved her too much to see her hurt. I laid on my bed with my arms around her for a while doing nothing but thinking and watching her sleep. I did love her. I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize it. I mean yeah, she was two and a half years younger than me and she was my sister's and my best friend, but I loved her. I really did……I just hoped that she secretly loved me, too. I sighed as I realized that she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. I wasn't going to leave her all by herself so I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to la-la land._

_*end flashback* _

**So how about that flashback? Tell us what you think, we want to know**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry that Babybaby15 and I have failed to update in so long. Once again, I apologize. I haven't had the time or computer to continue writing for you wonderful readers. I have some ideas of where I want the story to go and so does Babybaby15. We hope you like them as much as we enjoy writing them for you to enjoy with your cup of coffee or water...or whatever the hell you drink lol. **

**Even though Babybaby15 and I have some ideas for the story, we would like to know some things from you:**

**1) Are you still interested in reading this fanfic?**

**2) Is there anything you would like to see happen in the story?**

**Once again, we are deeply sorry for not updating like we had promised in i believe it was may of last year. It was not our intention to put the story on the back burner. So, now that I am done blabbing my mouth, please answer the questions so that we may write again!**

**With love,**

**J-brat and Babybaby15**


End file.
